


Day of smiles

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Zach and Shaun spend the day together and spend a lot of time smiling.





	Day of smiles

**Author's Note:**

> For smallfandomfest

Slowly letting the kiss end Zach smiled as he kept Shaun’s gaze. “I could spend all day doing this.”

“I have to say I don’t see a problem with that because I’m totally cool with spending all day with you too,” Shaun said grinning back as he snuggled into the pillow, resting a hand on Zach’s side, his finger making circles on Zach’s skin. 

“My shift at the Diner doesn’t start until six,” Zach informed Shaun before leaning in for another slow kiss, wrapping his hand around Shaun as he savored the taste and feel of Shaun’s lips. “And nowhere else I need to be until then,” he added after the kiss.

“That would mean we have most of the day to do whatever we want and it would be just the two of us, Zach. There are a lot of things we could get up to right here in this bed if it’s just us all day,” Shaun confirmed with a sly grin.

“Master understands his student well,” Zach joked, rolling himself on top of Shaun before kissing his way from one side of Shaun’s neck to the other while his hands explored Shaun’s upper body.

“Master has so much to teach,” Shaun joked back, grabbing Zach by the back of the neck and pulling him into a kiss that left them both breathless before flipping them over so he was on top, “with lots of demonstration and lots of practice,” he added as he kissed his way down Zach’s body.

***

“Where did you learn to cook? Because I know Gabe never learned,” Zach asked as he watched Shaun work his way around the large kitchen collecting everything he needed to make their breakfast.

“Oh don’t let my brother fool you. He can cook; the basics at least. Mom made sure of that but no he doesn’t really like cooking,” Shaun explained as he cracked a few eggs into a bowl before he started chopping up some fresh spinach.

“But you do?” Zach confirmed as he watched Shaun move around the kitchen with a smile on his face.

“I do. Reminds me of my dad, makes me feel like he’s not completely gone. When mom first got married I wouldn’t let Larry into the kitchen. I would stand in the doorway and block him from getting into his own kitchen,” Shaun said with a chuckle as he turned on the stove and kept working.

Laughing lightly as well Zach came around to stand behind Shaun and slowly wrapped his arms around the other man, careful to stay out of the way of his arms, before nuzzling into the back of his shoulder. “I get it. The kitchen was your dad’s thing. I honestly don’t know what I’ll do if my dad over got remarried. And I’m a lot older than you were.”

“Yeah,” Shaun said as he paused for a moment to kiss the top of Zach’s head before turning back toward the pan, now filled with the egg mixture. “I get I was being silly now but back then…I didn’t want my dad forgotten and with Gabe being so young and mom moving on I was afraid that everyone was forgetting him. I had to defend the one place I knew my father loved. Luckily Larry didn’t mind eating lots of take out.”

“Nothing wrong with take out, but food made by someone you love is better,” Zach said as he held on to Shaun a little bit tighter.

***

“I can’t believe the waves today,” Shaun commented to Zach with a smile as they jogged back up the sand toward their cooler.

Gabbing a couple bottles, throwing one toward Shaun before opening his own Zach nodded as he turned back toward the ocean, “I know dude. I don’t think it’s been this amazing in months.”

“Days like this make me wonder why I moved to LA. I don’t know if I want it to last or not because I don’t know if I’m going to be able to leave if this keeps up,” Shaun said before draining his bottle and tossing it into the cooler. “I think I see another wave with my name on it. Ready?” he asked, already jogging toward the water.

Grinning at Shaun Zach finished off his own water and jogged after the other man intent on laying claim to the wave first.

***

“That was awesome. I have no idea how you kept your board under you,” Zach stated, clearly impressed as he and Shaun put their boards into the back of his truck.

“Master has many skills he has not taught to student,” Shaun said with mock seriousness before breaking off into a chuckle. “Man I have no idea. I just kept waiting for the wipeout but it just didn’t happen,” he explained as they finished storing the boards and the rest of their gear.

“Deliberate or not it was impressive,” Zach told Shaun as they climbed in and buckled up, “Now let’s get the boards back. I have to be at the Diner in a couple hours.

“Which gives us just enough time to stop for a late, very late, lunch one the way. You haven’t eaten since our brunch,” Shaun pointed out with a grin.

“Dude, I work at a diner. I’ll grab something,” Zach countered as he pulled into traffic.

“Oh come on, grabbing a bite on the way home is part of spending the whole day surfing. We have to. Its how things are done,” Shaun countered with a grin before naming off a handful of places they could hit.

Smiling back at Shaun Zach turned into the parking lot of a beach front dive.

“I feel like the whole day has been a dream and I’m about to wake up,” Zach said once they had their greasy burgers and fries.

“That is why I became a writer. Working a regular job was always a nightmare,” Shaun answered back between bites.

“It’s not just the Diner. It’s dealing with Jeanne, my dad. Just everything,” Zach explained. “But I do miss Cody. I can’t remember the last time I went this long without having him around,” Zach added while he too ate.

“Well if you happen to come back again tonight after your shift at the Diner bring him along,” Shaun suggested, “best of all worlds.”

“Really? You sure? I know you two got along but,” Zach asked unsure.

“Totally. We can order in a pizza, pop in some movies and hang out on the couch. It’d be cool” Shaun said with a smile.

“Okay,” Zach said as he too started to smile again. “It would be great.”


End file.
